


The Way I Feel

by NaomiTheGhost



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: I just really love Simon and Markus okay?, M/M, Mentions of Hidden Feelings, it's two androids loving, seriously, what's worse than that?, wholesome content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 06:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14971394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaomiTheGhost/pseuds/NaomiTheGhost
Summary: Sorry if it's so short. I just hope you all enjoyed this quick little read ^~^





	The Way I Feel

**_[Begin Recording]_ **

_ “Hello? Is...this on? Good. I have...something I want to get off my chest. Something I can’t just share with the people around me. _

_ Most of the people I know have their feelings sorted out. Most of the friends I have in my life have a grasp of who they really are and how they feel. They know their purpose in life and nobody can stand in the way of their destinies. I always watch from the sidelines as they take the hand of another android. Sometimes male, sometimes female. Sometimes, they are just whatever they choose to be. _

_ And yet...I still don’t know the way I feel. There are a large combination of feelings I have. Some that I just can’t work out. Why? Because the one person these feelings circle around is the one person I think I can’t have. He’s charismatic, generous and very caring for our people. And he saved my life. Saved me when others would’ve left me to die. _

_ His name? It’s Markus. And I’ll be honest, these feelings started swelling up to the surface the moment I laid eyes on him. His personality isn’t the only great thing about him. His looks...the determination in his eyes...it all attracts me to him. It’s a bizarre feeling but it’s one I don’t exactly shun. But now it’s made me question myself in a way I never have before in all my time of being a deviant. Holding love for someone just seemed like such a foreign concept before. Yet, I have always been surrounded by it. _

_ Now here I am, wondering just how I feel. It’s like an ocean of emotions and a stairway of endless confusion. Every time I think I’m so close to figuring out these thoughts...I’m swept from under my feet and into the arms of another dilemma. I know that, deep down, I have this feeling that I must make a decision. One that would affect my life entirely. Just as Markus would always choose, I must choose well. _

_ And I choose...to embrace what I feel. This love in my heart that I hold for Markus. A special kind of love that can never be taken away from me. The man -- no -- android who I would risk my life for is the one who has done the same for me. He risked his life for me and I could never thank him enough. Him being there for me, him counting on me, him do so much for me has helped me to finally understand the way I feel. Thank you, Markus. Thank you for helping me understand the feelings I have in my heart. _

_ You may not have done it consciously but..you did it all the same. And for that, I love you.” _

_ “Simon...” _

_ “Markus?!” _

**_[End Recording]_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it's so short. I just hope you all enjoyed this quick little read ^~^


End file.
